interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
AE
=aedo= * sub * aer ???? * pt: (compare: aere) * en: see aere =aerage= * sub * aerage (-aje) ???? * pt: n aeração * en: n aeration, airing =aerar= * v * aerar ???? * pt: v aerar * en: v to air ( ???? to expose to the open air) =aerate= * adj =aeration= * sub * aeration ???? * pt: n aeração * en: n aeration, airing; also: Chem. =aerator= * sub =aere= * sub * aere ???? * pt: n ar (1. ar atmosférico; 2. aparência;); * aere libere ar livre * en: n air (1.”atmospheric air”; 2. appearance; 3. melody); * esser in le aer to be up in the air; * facer castellos in le aer to build castles in the air; * prender le aer to take an airing; * dar se aeres to give oneself airs; * parlar in le aer to talk at random; * haber le aer de (facer un cosa) to appear to be (doing something); * haber le aer (triste) to look (sad); * aer libere open air * ◊ aeree-antiaeree; aerifere; aerar-aerage, aeration; aerificar-aerification; aerodromo etc.; aerologia etc.; aeroplano etc.; aerobie etc.; aeriforme etc.; aerodynamic etc. =aeree= * adj * aeree ???? * pt: adj aereo/a * en: adj air ( ???? airy, aerial); * via aeree Aeronaut. airway; * posta aeree air mail; * vias aeree Anat. air-passages =aerifere= * adj * aerifere ???? * pt: adj aerifíco * en: adj aeriferous =aerificar= * v * aerificar ???? * pt: v aerificar * en: v to aerify ( ???? to change to an aeriform state) =aerification= * sub * aerification ???? * pt: n aerificação * en: n aerification =aeriforme= * adj * aeriforme ???? * pt: adj aeriforme * en: adj aeriform =aerobic= * adj =aerobica= * sub =aerobie= * adj * aerobie ???? * pt: adj Biol. aeróbico/a * en: adj Biol. aerobic * ◊ anaerobie-anaerobio; aerobio =aerobio= * sub * aerobio ???? * pt: n Biol. aerobio * en: n Biol. aerobe =aerobiologia= * sub =aerobiose (-osis)= * sub =aerobus= * sub =aeroclub= * sub =aerodromo= * sub * aerodromo (-ódromo) ???? * pt: n aeródromo * en: n aerodrome; also: airfield =aerodynamic= * adj * aerodynamic ???? * pt: adj aerodinâmico/a * en: adj aerodynamic * ◊ aerodynamica =aerodynamica= * sub * aerodynamica ???? * pt: n aerodinâmica * en: n aerodynamics =aerodynamicitate= * sub =aerogastria= * sub =aerogenerator= * sub =aeroglissator= * sub =aerogramma= * sub =aerographia= * sub * aerographia (-ía) ???? * pt: n aerografia * en: n aerography =aerographic= * adj =aerographo= * sub =aerolinea= * sub =aerolithic= * adj =aerolitho= * sub * aerolitho (-ólito) ???? * pt: n aerolito * en: n aerolite * ◊ aerolithic * aerolitic ???? * pt: adj aerolítico/a * en: adj aerolitic =aerologia= * sub * aerologia (-ía) ???? * pt: n aerologia * en: n aerology =aerologic= * adj =aerologista= * sub =aerologo= * sub =aeromante= * sub =aeromantia= * sub =aeromantic= * adj =aeromechanic= * adj =aeromechanica= * sub =aeromedicina= * sub =aerometria= * sub * aerometria (-ía) ???? * pt: n aerometria * en: n aerometry =aerometric= * adj =aerometro= * sub * aerometro (-ómetro) ???? * pt: n aerómetro * en: n aerometer * ◊ aerometria =aeromodellismo= * sub =aeromodellista= * sub =aeromotor= * sub =aeronauta= * sub * aeronauta ???? * pt: n aeronauta * en: n aeronaut, airman * ◊ aeronautic; aeronautica =aeronautic= * adj * aeronautic ???? * pt: adj aeronáutica/o * en: adj aeronautic(al) =aeronautica= * sub * aeronautica ???? * pt: n aeronáutica * en: n aeronautics =aeronaval= * adj =aeronave= * sub * aeronave ???? * pt: n aeronave * en: n airship; * aeronaves aircraft =aeronomia= * sub =aerophagia= * sub =aeropharo= * sub =aerophobe= * adj =aerophobia= * sub =aerophono= =aerophoto= * sub =aerophotographia= * sub =aerophyto= * sub =aeroplancton= * sub =aeroplano= * sub * aeroplano ???? * pt: n aeroplano, avião * en: n airplane * ◊ hydroaeroplano etc.; portaaeroplanos etc. =aeroportate= * adj =aeroporto= * sub * aeroporto ???? * pt: n aeroporto * en: n airport =aeroportual= * adj =aeroportuari= * adj =aeroposta= * sub =aeropostal= * adj =aeroscopio= * sub =aerosol= * sub * aerosol ???? * pt: n aerossol =aerospatial= * adj * aerospatial ???? * pt: n aeroespacial =aerospatio= * sub =aerostatic= * adj * aerostatic ???? * pt: adj aerostático/a * en: adj aerostatic * ◊ aerostatica =aerostatica= * sub * aerostatica ???? * pt: n aerostática * en: n aerostatics =aerostation= * sub * aerostation ???? * pt: n aerostação * en: n aerostation =aerostato= * sub * aerostato (-óstato) ???? * pt: n Aeronaut. aeróstato * en: n Aeronaut. aerostat * ◊ aerostation =aerostylo= * sub =aerosustentation= * sub =aerotaxi= * sub =aerotechnic= * adj =aerotechnica= * sub =aerotherapia= * sub =aerothermic= * adj =aerotraino= * sub =aerotransportar= * v =aerotransportate= * adj =aerotransporto= * sub =aerotropismo= * sub =aerovia= * sub